memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha talk:Episode data project/titles
Episode moves based on title cards According to the provided title cards, Workforce, Part I should be ; and Shockwave, Part I should be .--Tim Thomason 04:30, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :If this is correct, the correct image category would still be "Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (ENT: Shockwave)" (which I just created), not "Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (ENT: Shockwave (episode))" (which I put up for deletion). In that case, someone still needs to cleanup the references, so that they don't point to "Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (ENT: Shockwave, Part I)". Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 11:10, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Star Trek films I don't know if I should add this or not. I'll let the DYKBot's owner (or someone who knows more than me) decide.--Tim Thomason 05:17, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Capitalization in ENT title-card titles For ENT title cards like 2&pos 26}} and 99&pos 20}}, it is very possible that the "Capital" letters for the font are the bigger ones. Should we write them "Shockwave" and "These Are The Voyages..." ? --Bp 05:49, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Episode renames based on title cards * -> "Hide And Q" 1x10 * -> "Too Short A Season" 1x16 * -> "Skin Of Evil" 1x23 * -> "Sins of The Father" 3x17 * -> "A Matter Of Time" 5x09 * -> "Cause And Effect" 5x18 * -> "Cost Of Living" 5x20 * -> "Realm Of Fear" 6x02 * -> "Man Of The People" 6x03 * -> "Chain Of Command, Part I" 6x10 * -> "Chain Of Command, Part II" 6x11 * -> "Ship In A Bottle" 6x12 * -> "Face Of The Enemy" 6x14 * -> "A Night In Sickbay" 2x05 * -> "In A Mirror, Darkly" 4x18 * -> "In A Mirror, Darkly, Part II" 4x18 * -> "These Are The Voyages..." 4x22 I'm working through updating this list so that we can revisit episode titles to see which ones might need renaming. I aim to build a "complete" listing and once that's done, then we'll look at working through the renames of each one (since it's not just a simple page move, there's a lot of scaffolding around them that needs to be done too). Note that in all cases, if the title card is unclear (ie, all capitals), we'll be defaulting to standard "normal capitalization" rules. -- sulfur (talk) 16:11, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Just to play devil's advocate here, wouldn't it be better to always use "normal capitalization" for the page titles and just note the "non-normal capitalization" in the title card, instead of having to remember which episodes you have to capitalize the "A" in the middle of the title? - 03:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) That's been our past take, but we've also adhered to case in the titles in other places, both in episode titles and book/novel titles. -- sulfur (talk) 10:35, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Coming at this from another angle, are there a lot of instances where titles aren't using "Trek capitalization" and instead use "normal capitalization"? If "TC" is the actual "normal" way, it might be better to use that for the all caps titles instead of "NC". :Also, instead of massive bot runs, the episode linking templates could be modified instead to "correct" the capitalization used for the link so we don't have issues where users need to remember which rules are being used. - 13:58, July 7, 2016 (UTC) No. We have more titles using Trek Capitalization than not. The ones above are the only ones I've identified (and I haven't looked closely at the ENT ones yet, been focused on trying to document the DS9 and VOY ones at the moment) so far as being different. Unfortunately, TNG was super inconsistent with the way they formatted the titles, but I do feel that we should be reflecting what's on screen as opposed to our personal beliefs and thinking, even if we use those styles on the "all caps" versions. -- sulfur (talk) 14:09, July 7, 2016 (UTC)